


Draped Drama

by CruelBeauty



Series: Tailored Temptations [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Actor! Crowley, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Costume Design! Aziraphale, M/M, Smut, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: In a word, Crowley was tired. And today, he was exhausted. He was pulled away from practice essentially the second it was over. Beelzebub babbling in his ear about where he was going and what he could and couldn’t tell the interviewer. He wasn’t even given a coffee after practice. Sometimes they are especially cruel.





	Draped Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. If you don't read the first part. The second will make a lot less sense.

Currently, Crowley rarely even has to audition to get parts.

That wasn’t always the case though.

In 2016, a couple years after Crowley started to become a household name and just before a movie he starred in titled, Into Eden came out which ended up winning him several awards, Crowley was asked if he ever got tired of the fame, the fans, the drama of it all.

His answer then was no. Some days it got frustrating, annoying even. Especially on the days where he was sick, lacking sleep, and not wanting to listen to girls screaming as he left anywhere and everywhere. Especially the toilet.

Sometimes it’s hard to remember the days when he was just a nobody in acting classes. His acting professor said he would never make it. Said he wasn’t focused enough. Got lost in the big picture and forgot some of the finer details. 

Crowley isn’t sure if his answer is still the same as it was years ago. He loves his job. He loves being paid to do what he enjoys. He just wishes there was more respect. Not in the way that he wanted more interviews and awards. But he wants people to not interrupt his private meals and stalk his every location. He can’t just exist anymore. Can’t ever just escape and feel like a normal person. Even his ‘friends’ treat him like an untouchable object.

It weighs on Crowley in such an unexpected way.

In a word, Crowley was tired. And today, he was exhausted. He was pulled away from practice essentially the second it was over. Beelzebub babbling in his ear about where he was going and what he could and couldn’t tell the interviewer. He wasn’t even given a coffee after practice. Sometimes they are especially cruel.

He wordlessly is driven to some facility where he is led into a bright room with two chairs, a woman already sitting in one of them with a paper in her lap. Crowley is told to sit down and a makeup artist shuffles in to fix his hair and apply a light powder over his face.

Suddenly, the camera is rolling and he is answering various questions about the new production he is starring in. How is it different from a movie, how does he like Shadwell, what is an overview of the show. Lots of the typical questions interviewers have to ask about a production until they can ask what they really want to.

“What makes this production special?”

Crowley leans back in his chair. “Well of course the cast is great. Shadwell is incredible. This is going to be a big hit for him. The set design is impeccable. Anathema and Newton really tie a lot of the story together. Their work is crucial. Aziraphale, the costume designer, his work is absolutely amazing. He has such an eye for pieces. Pure genius. He was nominated for two Oscars actually. He just really understands the show and the characters so well. It’s incredible really.”

The interviewer gets a more and more confused look on her face as he talks. “Oh, okay. Yes, that’s very interesting.” Perhaps he had said a bit too much about Aziraphale but Crowley just can’t stop himself sometimes. Aziraphale is so talented and yet no one seems to know about his work. A crime if you asked Crowley.

“So, what is the private life of the infamous Anthony J Crowley like?” The young girl asks with a glint in her eye.

Crowley tries to hold in the sigh begging to escape. “Not much to talk about.”

He can see the small frown appear on the girls lips unsure where to go with that. “No special lady in your life?” She pushes.

“Nope.” Crowley responds popping the P.

“Surely some girl has caught your eye.”

Crowley does sigh this time. “Not really my area.”

Now that catches the interviewers attention. “Are you implying you’re gay.”

Crowley rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I have exactly been subtle about it. Of course I bloody am.”

“Cut!” At this Beezelbub steps into line of the camera and in front of Crowley. “What in the name of Satan do you think you are doing?”

Crowley flicks his eyes to the clearly gay makeup artist off set watching the whole scene unfold with interest, hoping to gain a sympathetic look of understanding from him. “What does it look like?” He asks annoyed. “I’m gay. You damn well know it. I am not ashamed of it. I have always been upfront with you about it.”

“Do you know what this will do to your career?”

“No and I don’t care.”

“This is great!” She almost yells surprising Crowley. “This fits in perfectly with your show with Shadwell. Everyone will be talking about whether you two are a couple. People will line up to purchase tickets to see if you have true chemistry. This is amazing.”

“Shadwell and I aren’t a couple though.” Crowley says confused and frustrated.

“Well no but you know how the public gets. They find out someone is gay and suddenly they are boning any man without a mile radius. This is going to blow the show up. Brilliant work Crowley! You and I are finally on the same page!”

“I won’t pretend to be with Shadwell.” Crowley says firmly. This isn’t going how he planned.

“We will do another interview in a few days clarifying but it is best just to let the crowd play with the idea for the moment. Trust me.” Beelzebub says and leaves before Crowley is able to comment his thoughts further. He feels like he just started something he didn’t want to.

Crowley is so confused and in such a daze that the rest of the interview passes in a blur. By the time the interview is done and Crowley is driven back to the theatre, night has fallen. He checks his phone in the car and cringes at the amount of notifications he has. The word spreads fast apparently. The interviewer really didn’t waste any time.

Hashtag CrowleyPride is trending and rainbow edits of his face are all over Twitter. He has already seen 3 articles titled Why Crowley and Shadwell are the Ultimate Dream Couple of the Year. Crowley considers in that moment the merit of throwing himself out of the car into the street. 

By the time they pull up to the theatre there is even more cameras than normal. Shouts of Crowley is it true and how long have you and Shadwell been together are being screamed from every angle. Crowley pushes through the crowd glad to see Shadwell walking towards him. They can finally dispel the rumor and hopefully things will calm down.

“Shadwell!” Crowley screams glad to see him and waves at him to get his attention.

Shadwell walks towards him with a weird determined look in his eyes and steps up close to him. “Oh Anthony.” Shadwell says which makes Crowley raise an eyebrow. He has never heard Shadwell ever call him anything other than Crowley before.

“Wha-” Crowley’s question is rudely interrupted by Shadwell crashing their lips together. The sound of cameras flashing and the crowd screaming wash over Crowley.

By the time Shadwell pulls away Crowley thinks he might pass out. Shadwell grabs his hand which causes even more screaming and drags him inside the theatre, the door closing behind them firmly.

“What the fuck!” Crowley asks starting to pace in a circle. He knows his hair is messed up and he must look a bit crazy. He feels a bit crazy to be honest.

“No good? Should I have made the announcement then?”

“What in the great wide bloody fuck are you talking about!” Crowley nearly screams making Shadwell step back and hold his hands up.

“What do you mean? I got Beelzebub’s message earlier.”

Crowley stills. “What bloody message!”

“She called earlier. Said you wanted us to do some fake dating stunt, thought it would help promote the show.” Shadwell explains.

Crowley leans back against the door and takes in a deep breath. “I most certainly did not agree to that. She wanted me to but I said no.” He hisses out.

Shadwell runs a hand through his hair. “Oh shit. Crowley, man, I am so sorry. I swear I didn’t know.”

Crowley gives Shadwell a once over. “I believe you.” He hisses annoyed and pulls his phone out and calls Beelzebub. This had better be a misunderstanding. 

“Beelzebub here.”

“What do you think you are doing!”

“Oh hello, Crowley. What you hired me for. Let’s be honest. This show is going to be a flop. Without some type of publicity stunt it would be doomed. You solved my problem for me.”

Crowley can feel his hands shaking. “I said I didn’t want this. You are fired!” He hisses out.

Beelzebub laughs. “Have you forgotten you signed a contract. You can’t fire me.” She says way too happily and prepared. “Better practice your story with Shadwell. Would be tragic if the press realized it was fake.” She says laughing and hangs up the phone.

Crowley barely restrains throwing the phone. “Fuck it all!” He screams.

Shadwell awkwardly stands watching. He can’t help but feel like this is his fault. “What do you want to do?”

Crowley paces a bit, his hands fidgeting at his side. “I don’t know. If we admit it was all a stunt now it would be career suicide. Especially for you. We’ll just have to go along with it for at least until the show is done. If we broke up before then it would be too obvious.” Crowley says sadly.

Shadwell lays a hand gently on Crowley’s arm. “I really am sorry. Just tell me what you need me to do.”

“Just get through this with me. I can’t think too much about this right now. I just need to go home.” Crowley admits laughing lightly. “It’s been a hell of a day.”

“I can understand that, sir.” Shadwell remarks.

“We can talk about this tomorrow after practice. Don’t stress and don’t blame yourself. You can come to my flat soon and we can hash out the details.”

“Sounds good. Good luck out there, Crowley. They are going to be vultures for quite a bit.” Shadwell remarks before leaving back out into the crowd, leaving Crowley alone.

Crowley weaves his way around the empty theatre building, making his way to the stage just flopping down, sitting at the end of the stage a terrible feeling in his stomach. He likes just being on the stage sometimes. Helps calm him.

He looks out across the theatre at the hundreds of empty seats and lets out a long sigh. Crowley turns at the sound of a door opening and sees Aziraphale peeking around the corner, his eyes widening at being caught and makes his way softly across the stage to sit down next to him.

“You missed our meeting.” He says quietly.

“Oh shit! Aziraphale, I’m sorry. Today has been kind of crazy. I forgot. I guess I just caught up in everything.”

“Yeah, I figured that out. Quite alright. I’ll just have to remind you of the smaller things then. I mean, you did ramble about me a bit during your interview so I suppose I can forgive it just this once.”

“Ramble! I most certainly did not!”

Aziraphale giggles softly and pats Crowley’s hand sympathetically. “You did a bit.”

Crowley tilted his head in confusion. “I wouldn’t miss it on purpose you know. I did want to see you, do want to see you.”

“I could tell you had your hands full today. It’s alright. I heard about you and Shadwell.”

“Angel-”

“Oh save your breath, Athony. I mean, Mr Crowley, I know you and Shadwell aren’t seriously dating. Just surprised you went along with the whole fake dating thing after all.”

“Aziraphale. I think we are past you calling me Mr. Please just call me Anthony, and if you can’t manage that please at least just Crowley. And you got me there. I didn’t agree to it. My agent went behind my back and made it all happen without telling me. Now I just have to go along with it. At least for a bit. It would probably destroy Shadwell’s career if I didn’t and they thought he lied.”

A large weight lifts off Aziraphale’s shoulders though he can’t necessarily say why. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“No it’s bloody not. I’m quite pissed about it frankly. Then I ended up missing my meeting with you which I was actually looking forward to because well- I forgot it.”

“It’s not too late.” Aziraphale says quickly surprising Crowley and himself. 

“Come to my office. I have a book already picked out for you to read. I have some wine. We can still have our meeting.”

Crowley lets out a long breath a small amount of happiness actually bubbling in his chest for the first time all day. “Sounds like a dream.” 

Aziraphale stands up and brushes off his pants before extending a hand to Crowley.

Crowley can tell Aziraphale is confused why he just stares at it for so long. He doesn’t understand how rare it is for someone to touch him so easily. To not touch him like an expensive plate that could be dropped at any moment and lose all it’s value.

Crowley gently takes it and allows Aziraphale to pull him up.

They settle into the warm and cozy office. The windows open just enough for the sound of the rain that started outside to fill the room. Aziraphale doesn’t actually ever get them any alcohol, instead making some tea that fills the room with a warm scent.

Crowley isn’t sure when it started raining.

Crowley tunes back into the conversation to hear the last bit of Azirphale’s thoughts on a movie adaptation of one of his favorite books. “_crime to have done that. It just gets me all fired up.” Aziraphale finishes and takes another drink. He always looks so precious when he is angry about book adaptations.

Crowley knows it’s a bad idea but can’t stop the words from coming out. “You remember how we agreed it would be a one time thing.”

Aziraphale sits up a bit straighter. “Yes.” He agrees quietly.

“What if it was a two time thing. Ya know? Just to take the edge off.”

Aziraphale tilts his head in consideration. “I mean if you really think about it, the first time was between us.” He says stressing the us. “This time could be between just two people who need to, well not to be brash, but fuck.”

Crowley points a finger at Aziraphale exactly. “This is just a- just a fuck!”

“Exactly!” Aziraphale agrees. “Before we were,” He whispers softly. “making love. This time is just a fuck. Not the same.” He decides firmly.

Crowely moves to settle down right next to Aziraphale. “Hey, I’m Crowley. You can call me Anthony.”

Aziraphale looks confused but goes along with it. “Hello, I’m-” Crowley presses his lips against his cutting him off.

Aziraphale instantly opens his mouth and shifted his body closer. “Aren’t you wiley.” He remarks with a soft laugh.

Crowley leaned over him a bit and pressed him closely against the couch his body pressing into the cushions.

Crowley bit his lips softly and pulled it a bit making Aziraphale moan softly.

“I want you so fucking bad, angel.” Crowley groaned. “I am going to fuck that fat ass of yours so good. You’re so beautiful.” 

Crowley stood up suddenly and started undoing his belt. “Take your pants off. I want to see you.” He said firmly as he pulled his belt free from the loops the sound echoing in the room.

Aziraphale was in a daze watching Crowley which just made him even more impatient. He bent forward and tugged Aziraphale by his hips until he was barely hanging onto the edge of the couch and started undoing his pants.

He yanked his pants off and threw them and went back to taking his own pants off. He quickly pulled his hard cock out and began stroking it. “Take your underwear off.” 

Aziraphale immediately responded taking them off, his hard dick bobbing against his stomach. Aziraphale had never seen such a hungry look in Crowley’s eyes. It was positively shameless.

“Turn over.” Crowley said as Aziraphale scrambled onto his knees.

Crowley dived down and began nipping at his butt before bringing a hand up and slapping his ass making it jiggle softly. “That ass, angel. It’s so fucking fat.”

Crowley licked over the red marks left on his butt and let his hand creep around to stroke Aziraphale. “You’re so wet for me.” Crowley groaned as Aziraphale rocked into his hand. “I could fuck your for hours.”

Aziraphale moans and braces himself against the couch. “Angel, get on your back.” Crowley said and backed up to let him move.

Aziraphale laid on his back and gasped as Crowley grabbed both of his legs and pulled them over his shoulders. Pulling Aziraphale’s body up until he was almost completely upside down. “Wrap your legs around me.” Crowley said and bent his head down to take hiis cock into his mouth, bringing it in until he felt it hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Anthony.” Aziraphale moaned and stuck his hand in Crowley’s hair pulling it.

Crowley pulled back to lick his balls, a hand moving between them to roll them in his hand. He moved his head and began licking and biting his thighs. “I love your thighs. So good.”

Crowley pulled back suddenly and stood up, making Aziraphale turn to look at him. “Bend over the table.” He said and stroked his cock watching Aziraphale.

Aziraphale felt like his legs were jelly and his lungs were going to give out. Crowley will be the death of him he is certain. 

He braced his hands on the table and stuck his ass out as Crowley stalked around him. 

Crowley stepped behind him and brought his hand down on his ass again. “That fucking ass. You want this dick, angel? How bad do you want it?” Crowley asked, his hands running over his back down to his butt before slapping it again.

“So bad.” Aziraphale groaned softly.

“I am gonna fuck you so good.” Crowley called as he stuck his blunt head against the rim and pushed in slowly making Aziraphale’s mouth fall open.

“So tight, angel.” Crowley said and pulled back to push forward again.

Azirphale moaned and pushed back against Crowley. “Yeah fuck yourself on my dick.” Crowley moaned as Aziraphale grinded. 

Crowley winded his hand into Aziraphale’s curls and yanked his head back, making him arch as Crowley pounds into him, making his whole body rock forward. 

“You’ve been so hard for me from the start.” Crowley groaned as he slapped his ass. “Your ass is getting so red and pretty for me.”

Aziraphale gasps as Crowley rocks into him. “Come on, angel. Cum for me.” Crowley calls as he speeds up, Aziraphale’s moans and the sound of their skin hitting each other filling the room.

Aziraphale tightens around Crowley and cries out as he cums, Crowley fucking him through it before spilling inside of him with a groan. 

They move to the couch and collapse against each other. Crowley pressing gentle kisses to the areas of skin he can reach; his hands gently stroking over his body. He nuzzles his face forward into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck and presses a soft kiss.

Aziraphale turns his head and kisses Crowley gently, his hand cradling his face, the tenderness almost overwhelming. Way too sweet of an interaction to be truly between two people only fucking with no feelings. 

Crowley lets himself linger in the kiss for just a moment before prying himself off of Aziraphale and dressing himself while Aziraphale does the same and settles back into the couch. Once he finishes dressing he steps forward to lift one of Aziraphale’s hands and kisses the back of it softly.

He didn’t want to leave. Would do nearly anything not to. But he knows he should. “Goodnight, angel.”

“Goodnight, Anthony.”

“See you soon?” Crowley asks without expecting or receiving an answer.

Crowley drops his hand with a reluctance that can be felt throughout the room and goes to leave when a soft voice stops him. “Crowley?”

Crowley turns to face Aziraphale, his hand still on the door knob. 

“It’s-well I- you see.”

Crowley raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s dark outside. And raining. I could walk you to your car?” Aziraphale smooths his hands over his pants. “It would only be proper after all.”

“Alright, angel. Let’s go.”

They make their way out of the theatre and stand in the doorway watching the rain come down. It’s raining very heavily, the rain moving in thick sheets.

“Looks like it’s gonna be pretty nasty.” Crowley says, already internally bracing himself for the cold rain seeping through his clothes. He shuffles closer next to Aziraphale; he has never much liked the rain.

Suddenly Crowley hears an odd sound and turns to see Aziraphale opening a large white umbrella and shielding Crowley with it. 

If Crowley hadn’t been thoroughly in love with Aziraphale before, that moment surely solidified it.

They walk to Crowley’s car, Aziraphale covering much more of Crowley with the umbrella than himself, much to Crowley’s both pleasure and displeasure. “You are going to get cold and wet.”

“You mean like you would be.”

To that Crowley wanted to say something like, “Well yes but you are much more important than me or but I value you being warm and comfortable more than myself.” But he really couldn’t say either of those so the rest of the short walk to the car was quiet.

“At least let me drive you somewhere?” Crowley asks with not a small amount of desperation leaking into his voice.

Aziraphale gave a pained sigh. 

“Please? It is pouring out. It’s the least I could do. There is no one left at the theatre. No one would know.”

Maybe it was the frankly pitiful look on Crowley’s face, or that fact Aziraphale really didn’t want to deny him but he ended up agreeing.

“I can take you to your apartment. Or if you aren’t busy you could always come to mine for a nightcap? We didn’t end up having one earlier.”

Aziraphale had already gave into temptation once. Why not twice.

Crowley’s apartment looked the same as Aziraphale remembered it. He poured them both drinks and they settled together on the couch to talk. They discussed for several hours until Aziraphale found himself getting tired, which he really does.

Aziraphale would blame it on the mix of Crowley’s soothing voice, the comfort he got in his presence, and the soft sound of the rain outside.

Crowley nudged Aziraphale and they settled into bed together, trading a few soft kisses before falling asleep, Crowley promising to set his alarm and to take them to the theatre in the morning. 

As Aziraphale fell asleep to Crowley softly kissing his forehead he realized he is in far deeper than he thought.

Aziraphale had never been good at resisting temptation or indulgence, he fears it will finally result in his downfall.

In what way, he isn’t yet sure. There is a small part of him, that almost can be ignored but not quite, that lives in his heart that thinks no matter what happens as a result, being with Crowley is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there always be smut? No. Do I like the smut? Yes.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Feelings?


End file.
